familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
LaRue County, Kentucky
LaRue County is a county located in the center of the U.S. state of Kentucky, outside the Bluegrass Region and larger centers of population. As of the 2010 census, the population was 14,193. Its county seat is Hodgenville, a city best known as the birthplace of United States President Abraham Lincoln. The county was formed on March 4, 1843 from portions of Hardin County and named after John LaRue, an early settler.http://www.kyenc.org/entry/l/LARUE02.html LaRue County is included in the Elizabethtown-Fort Knox, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Louisville/Jefferson County-Elizabethtown-Madison, KY-IN Combined Statistical Area. LaRue is a prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Nelson County (northeast) *Marion County (east) *Taylor County (southeast) *Green County (south/CST Border) *Hart County (southwest/CST Border) *Hardin County (northwest) National protected area * Abraham Lincoln Birthplace National Historic Site Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 13,373 people, 5,275 households, and 3,866 families residing in the county. The population density was 51 people per square mile (20/km²). There were 5,860 housing units at an average density of 22 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.65% White, 3.54% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.34% from other races, and 1.10% from two or more races. 1.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,275 households out of which 32.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 10.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.70% were non-families. 23.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,056, and the median income for a family was $37,786. Males had a median income of $30,907 versus $20,091 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,865. 15.40% of the population and 12.60% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 18.90% are under the age of 18 and 16.40% are 65 or older. Communities Cities *Hodgenville (county seat) *Upton – (partly in Hardin County) Census-designated places *Buffalo *Magnolia Other unincorporated places *Athertonville *Lyons *Mount Sherman *Tonieville Churches * Hodgenville Pentecostal Church (HPC) * Hodgenville United Methodist Church * Our Lady of Mercy Catholic Church * LaRue Baptist Church, an Independent Baptist church * Victory Baptist Church * First Baptist Church of Hodgenville (mostly white congregation relocated from Downtown Hodgenville to near Lincoln Parkway on the edge of the city limits.) * First Baptist Church on Lincoln Blvd (mostly black congregation), Hodgenville * Buffalo Baptist Church, Buffalo * Mt. Tabor Baptist Church * Union Christian Church * Magnolia Baptist Church * Roanoke House of Prayer * Lane Lincoln Baptist Church * Athertonville Baptist Church * Oakhill Baptist Church * South Fork Baptist Church * Wesley Meadows United Methodist Church * Levelwoods United Methodist Church Lincoln Days The county sponsors the annual Lincoln Days celebration, which takes place on the first full weekend of each October. The festival is Friday through Sunday. Highlights include the Lincoln Look-A-Like contests, rail-splitting competitions, a parade at noon on Saturday, shopping booths and concerts by local talent (mostly country, bluegrass and Southern gospel). Politics See also *Dry county *Louisville-Elizabethtown-Scottsburg, KY-IN Combined Statistical Area *National Register of Historic Places listings in LaRue County, Kentucky References Category:1843 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1843 Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:LaRue County, Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Elizabethtown metropolitan area Category:LaRue family